elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Traelius' Journal
}} Traelius' Journal is a book found in . Locations *Dire Warren, Traelius' inventory Contents 4th Mid Year, Morndas Alyssa has been very nervous these past few days, even thinking about packing up and moving out of here. I will hear nothing of it. She does not understand the importance of this place to me. The city is too busy and too noisy for me to think clearly. Only here can I practice my studies in peace and not have to deal with the Inferiors back in the city. Nothing soothes the soul like the gentle sound of rushing water. She will grow to love this place. 19th Mid Year, Tirdas Alyssa is beginning to spend more and more time at her daily baths. I have not pressed the matter, for I know she is true to me. Maybe I will follow her tomorrow. No. I cannot. I cannot afford to lose her trust. I have worked too hard to get her here. 22nd Mid Year, Fredas Spent two hours waiting for my Alyssa to return from her daily bath near the waterfall. She apparently fell asleep. I did not inquire any further, but I did notice scratches and bruises on her forearms and legs. She probably tripped and fell, but was too embarrassed to tell me about it. 26th Mid Year, Morndas The past few days Alyssa has brought up the subject of leaving this place. Has she already forgotten why we came here in the first place? Has she already forgotten the daily mental torture of conversing with the Inferiors in the city? This constant bickering between us is starting to wear on me and I fear I will not be able to take much more of it. 27th Mid Year, Middas Alyssa spent nearly four hours today at the waterfall. She said she fell asleep again. I will not be made a fool. I demanded she tell me where she had been. She burst into tears and confessed she no longer wished to stay here with me. That night I did not sleep and the day's events played over and over in my head. In the morning, I made the decision to let Alyssa leave. Let her be free. Let her live life the way she wants. She thanked me, parted with one final kiss, and then took off toward the waterfall. That was the last I saw of my dear Alyssa. 29th Mid Year, Fredas I have done what I know is right, but my heart will not accept it. Only time will heal my heartache, and now it seems I have all the time in the world... alone. I have done the right thing. I had no right to keep her here against her will. The only thing that keeps me sane is knowing she is happy once again and free to do what she wants. I swear I still hear her voice now and then coming from the waterfall, but I know they are only echoes of memory. I must stay strong. I will stay here until my dying days and maybe, just maybe, she will return to me. Appearances * de:Traelius' Tagebuch es:Diario de Traelius fr:Journal de Traelius pl:Dziennik Traeliusa ru:Журнал Трейлиуса